battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Empress Lei-Qo
'Empress '''Lei-Qo is a main character in both Battalion Wars games. As the ruler of the Solar Empire (whose monarchy is possibly hereditary), she is the direct descendant of the ancestral Solar Empress Qa-Len, who destroyed the Iron Legion. Supremely elegant, yet ruthless, the Empress is able to presage events. She has been brought up, for generations, to be ready to stop the Xylvanian evil should it arise again. Biography Background Lei-Qo is born as a direct descendant of the ancestral Solar Leader Qa-Len, who destroyed the Iron Legion. She was crowned Empress of the Solar Empire for generations. The Global War When the first conflict between Xylvania and the Alliance of Nations broke out, the Solar Empire for the most part remained neutral, probably because Empress Lei-Qo did not want to enter a pointless conflict without adequate justification. However, when Xylvania invaded the Solar Empire, she immediately changed her mind and allied herself with the Western Frontier and Tundran Territories. She assisted the Frontier forces in several battles. When the war shifted to Xylvania, she provided support for the Frontier forces that were trying to destroy the Iron Legion monument. After the destruction of said monument, Lei-Qo arrived at the crater to personally contend with Countess Ingrid. With her magic staff, she deflected the massive burst of energy from the Countess's sword, resulting in her death. The Anglo-Solar Conflict Years later, Lei-Qo was meditating in her palace when Admiral A-Qira rushed in and informed her of the Anglo invasion. She calmly accepted this and told the admiral to mobilize the defenses. She sorrowfully confessed that things had transpired "exactly as I have foreseen". With the defeat of the Anglo forces, Admiral A-Qira ordered the fleet to sail for the Anglo homeland. Lei-Qo desperately warned against this, but A-Qira refused to listen to reason, his mind clouded by hatred and the desire for revenge. Lei-Qo kept quiet from that point on, despondent that her nation's soldiers were going to be committed to a war of aggression against the Anglo Isles. With the defeat of the Solar Empire ground forces and the death of A-Qira from poison in his drink, Lei-Qo immediately negotiated a truce with the Anglo Isles CO's, Colonel Windsor and Commander Pierce, allowing for an end to the misguided conflict. It is thought that she did her best to encourage friendship between the Anglo Isles and Solar Empire from that point on. The Fall of Tundra During the battle against the Xylvanians in Tundra, she contributed to the final attack on Kaiser Vlad's Mining Spider, providing the Alliance of Nations field commander with two AA vehicles that had been rescued from a gulag camp. Following the destruction of the Mining Spider, she stood on a balcony in the Tundran Territories capital city alongside her fellow CO's, saluting the Alliance of Nations forces during the victory parade. Personality Lei-Qo is a complex, intriguing character. On the outside, she seems relaxed, calm, patient and observant. This conceals her strong tactical abilities, as she is always studying her enemies' behaviors and figuring out their weaknesses and how to defeat them. She also is a very compassionate, spiritually empathic individual, as she openly expresses her sadness at Admiral A-Qira's attempts to make war against the Anglo Isles in response to the latter's invasion of her homeland. She expresses gratitude for her friends and allies and treats all people as her equals. Despite her serious demeanor, she is also playful and optimistic. For example, when Colonel Austin expresses his relief at her survival, she tells him, cheerfully, that "the overconfident adversary can be your greatest ally." Trivia *Empress Lei-Qo occasionally quotes proverbs from Sun Tzu's ''The Art of War, changing the gender whenever she refers to herself. *Her personal Rival in Battalion Wars is Countess Ingrid, whom she kills at the end of the fourth Campaign. **Also, she is one of the few Commanding Officers that has killed another Commanding Officer. *Both She and Commander Pierce are shown to have a lot mutual respect. *In the first Battalion Wars, she is shown to have some type of magical abilities. *In the first Battalion Wars, she and General Herman can be seen in her palace watching "action replays" (which are actually game shots of previous Battalion Wars missions) on a large drop-down projector screen. Category:Commanding Officers Category:Article stubs Category:Solar Imperial Officers Category:Debuted in Battalion Wars